


Попкорн и крекеры

by rebjonokvredina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebjonokvredina/pseuds/rebjonokvredina
Summary: - Нет, Лидс, ты не понимаешь, это же про тот самый диалог! Это прямая отсылка к книге! Тот, кто это сделал, реально сечёт в теме.Хейл замирает и прислушивается внимательнее. Девушка отрывается от своей сумки и с сомнением смотрит на полотно из цветных кусочков сахара, складывающихся в два профиля с несколькими веточками каких-то растений посередине. Она не выглядит особо впечатлённой, но потом ловит щенячий взгляд парня и закатывает глаза. Её вид так и кричит: «Я об этом пожалею».
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Попкорн и крекеры

— Мерлинова борода, Лидия, ты была права! Это место идеально подходит, чтобы заказать здесь свадебный торт. Я сначала не особо оценил твою идею карамельного витража для торта вместо традиционных фигурок жениха и невесты. Но ЭТО определённо шедевр!

Дерек отрывается от планшета и украдкой косится на ранних посетителей.

— Как будто я когда-нибудь бываю НЕ права, — фыркает рыжеволосая красотка, роясь в сумочке.

Её спутник качает головой и принимается махать руками, тыкая пальцем в демонстрационный стенд у входа.

— Нет, Лидс, ты не понимаешь, это же про тот самый диалог! Это прямая отсылка к книге! Тот, кто это сделал, реально сечёт в теме.

Хейл замирает и прислушивается внимательнее. Девушка отрывается от своей сумки и с сомнением смотрит на полотно из цветных кусочков сахара, складывающихся в два профиля с несколькими веточками каких-то растений посередине. Она не выглядит особо впечатлённой, но потом ловит щенячий взгляд парня и закатывает глаза. Её вид так и кричит: «Я об этом пожалею».

— И что же это за отсылка, Стайлз?

Парень закладывает руки за спину и точно, как по шпаргалке, декламирует:

— «Поттер! Скажите-ка, что у меня получится, если я смешаю толченый корень асфоделя с отваром полыни?»

Дерек впечатлён. В отличие от Лидс.

— Правильный ответ — ничего, так как это одно и то же растение?

— Нет, Лидия, ты путаешь с фразой про клобук монаха и волчью отраву, которые оба являются аконитом. Я же тебе рассказывал про ту фанатскую теорию о значении названий цветов. На викторианском языке цветов асфодель — это вид лилий, который означает «я буду сожалеть о вас вечно», а полынь означает «мне тебя не хватает» и символизирует горечь утраты. Поэтому скрытый смысл вопроса Снейпа, заданного суровым тоном человека, привыкшего прятать свои эмоции, — это признание: «Я горько сожалею о смерти Лили». Иногда мне кажется, что ты меня совсем не слушаешь.

Стайлз замолкает и с лёгкой грустью смотрит на произведение карамельного искусства.  
Слева изображён темноволосый юноша с точёным носом, справа — зеленоглазая девушка с русыми волосами, отдающими рыжиной. На щеке у неё заметна небольшая родинка.

— Добрый день, я Лора Хейл, хозяйка кондитерской. Чем могу помочь?

Стайлз вздрагивает и оборачивается, картинно схватившись за сердце.

— Ох, вы подкрались тихо, как самый настоящий ниндзя! Нельзя же так людей пугать!

— Стайлз!!! Простите моего спутника, он редко следит за языком. Я Лидия Мартин. О вашем заведении ходят отличные отзывы. Я бы хотела…

— Это! — Стайлз тычет пальцем в витрину. — В смысле не прям вот это, но похожую штуку.

— К сожалению, на рождество мы заказы уже не принимаем…

— Нам нужен свадебный торт, — Лидия изящным движением задвигает Стайлза себе за спину, опасаясь продолжения словесного водопада.

— Оу! И когда?..

— Свадьба в марте, но мы решили прийти заранее. Какие у вас есть начинки?

— Практически любые. Мы можем удовлетворить самые изощрённые запросы наших клиентов. Недавно я даже умудрилась сделать торт с хумусом, — обе девушки морщатся, — Вас что-то конкретное интересует?

— Я бы хотела положиться на мнение профессионала. Может, что-нибудь посоветуете?

Глаза Лоры Хейл загораются энтузиазмом, она подхватывает Лидию под локоть и тащит в сторону кухни.

— Как насчёт маракуйи с шоколадным муссом и фундучным пралине?

Дерек закатывает глаза так же, как несколько минут назад делала Лидия, выслушивая теории Стайлза. Всех одержимых заносит абсолютно одинаково.

— Или что-нибудь более консервативное? Ванильное кремю и мусс из темного бельгийского шоколада с хрустящим ореховым слоем? Вы обязаны это попробовать, у меня как раз есть образец!

Дверь за девушками закрывается, оставляя парней наедине и отсекая все звуки, доносящиеся с кухни.

— Она всегда такая воодушевлённая?

Стайлз делает шаг к стойке, и Дерек машинально гасит планшет, откладывая перо в сторону. Он уже давно не сомневается в своём таланте художника, но, как и в детстве, не любит, когда кто-то видит его незаконченные работы.

— Только когда речь идёт о бисквитах, креме и подпорках для многоярусных тортов. Зато вы можете быть на сто процентов уверены в результате.

— Если честно, мне без разницы, что такое кремю, и чем оно лучше маракуйи.

— Только не говори этого Лоре. Она уже знает, как сделать торт с мясом, и ты можешь стать основным ингредиентом.

Стайлз хмыкает и по-лягушачьи растягивает рот, но это не делает его менее симпатичным. Дерек непроизвольно залипает на мягких розовых губах. И вздрагивает, когда слышит ответ.

— Надеюсь, далее не последует ремарки, что это даже хорошо, ведь я чертовски сладкий?

Дерек чувствует, как его щёки начинают гореть. Не стоило ему так пялиться. Стараясь скрыть смущение, Хейл начинает суетливо перекладывать вещи, разбросанные по стойке.

— Если Лидс на твоём витраже будет хотя бы вполовину так же прекрасна, как в жизни, то это будет самый лучший торт, который я когда-либо видел. Независимо от того, что мисс Хейл положит внутрь.

Дерек замирает и удивлённо вскидывает брови. На нём нет поварского кителя, а Лора обычно не рассказывает клиентам о его участи в семейном бизнесе.

— С чего ты взял, что именно я их делаю?

— Ожоги на твоих пальцах. Они от работы с карамелью, я прав? И у тебя краситель за ухом.

Дерек непроизвольно тянется проверить и улыбается, понимая, что выдал себя с потрохами. Два из двух. Этому бы парню детективом работать. Хейл вскидывает руки, показывая, что сдаётся.

— Поздравляю, Шерлок, ты раскрыл меня. Дерек Хейл, совладелец кондитерской и брат той сумасшедшей, что берет клиентов в заложники и кормит их пробниками, пока они не зарыдают.

— Стайлз Стилински. Красивая у тебя девушка.

— Что, прости?

— У Лили Поттер не было родинки вот тут.

Стайлз касается местечка под левым глазом.

— А парень с витража совсем не похож на Бенедикта Кларка*.

Дерек снимает очки и трёт переносицу. Проницательность Стайлза уже не кажется ему такой занятной. Он пытается держать лицо, но скорбный излом бровей выдаёт его. Стайлз замолкает так резко, будто получил под дых.

— Ох, чёрт, она же не?.. Только не говори, что она… Прости, я должен был сразу догадаться.

— Ничего, это было очень давно.

Тягостное молчание прерывает Лидия, которая врывается обратно в зал. Лора с видом победителя вышагивает вслед за ней.

— Стайлз, мы срочно едем к портному. Я должна успеть поменять цвет твоего костюма и платьев подружек невесты, чтобы они гармонировали с тортом. До разговора с мисс Хейл…

— Зовите меня Лорой.

— …до разговора с Лорой я не думала, что цвет глазури обязательно должен сочетаться с цветом начинки. А так как глазурь должна сочетаться с цветом одежды…

— …нам проще поменять одежду, чем выбрать другой торт, я понял. Сделаем всё, как захочешь, малышка. Но тогда нам стоит поторопиться. В ателье сегодня короткий день.

Стайлз проверяет время на часах, избегая зрительного контакта с Дереком. Он скомканно прощается и выходит, нервно теребя ключи от машины. Лидия окидывает Хейла нечитаемым взглядом, кивает Лоре и выбегает следом.

— Кажется, кое-кто впервые разгадал твой печальный ребус. Не хочешь пригласить собрата-гика на свидание?

— Ты предлагаешь мне подкатить к парню, у которого свадьба через три месяца?

— С чего ты взял, что он её жених?

— Ты бы слышала, как он восторгается ею. Это определённо любовь. А почему ты решила, что нет?

Лора достаёт из кармана фартука фотографию.

— Вот образец для эскиза.

Парень на фотографии явно не был Стайлзом. Вместо тёплых глаз цвета карамели на Дерека смотрят серые кусочки льда на красивом, но очень надменном лице.

— Похож на ящерицу. Лучше бы она выбрала Стилински.

Лора пожимает плечами и кладёт фото в папку, где Дерек хранит материалы к заказам.

— Сердцу не прикажешь, знаешь ли.

— Жаль парня, он определённо втрескался в эту Мартин по уши.

— Ну, ты мог бы утешить его. Я даже готова нарушить корпоративную этику и дать тебе его номер телефона. Мисс Мартин указала его, как контакт для экстренных случаев. И вообще! Если не хочешь, чтобы людям было неловко, убери посмертный портрет Пейдж с витрины. Это не погребальный зал и не мемориальная доска.

— Мы уже это обсуждали. Заказов сейчас и так слишком много, чтобы тратить время на выставочный образец. Нарисую всё, что захочешь, сразу после рождества. И ты, между прочим, сама его выбрала.

— Ага, он был восхитителен ровно до того момента, пока я не разглядела детали.

Дерек хмурится и отворачивается, не желая больше обсуждать больную тему. Лора тяжело вздыхает и обнимает его со спины. Они стоят так, пока возникшая между ними напряжённость полностью не уходит.

— Ладно, не хандри. У меня есть кое-что, что определённо поднимет тебе настроение. Ты слышал о знаменитых званых вечерах Лидии Мартин?

*Бенедикт Кларк — актёр, сыгравший молодого Снейпа.

***  
— Я флиртовал с его мёртвой подругой. Я идиот, это же так очевидно. В смысле, очевидно не то, что я идиот, а то, что на том витраже кто-то, о ком скорбят. Чёрт, со школы не чувствовал себя так, будто мне снова нужен аддерол.

— Стайлз, — Лидия мягко касается его плеча, — всё хорошо. Дерек не выглядел разозлённым. Скорее печальным. Я уверена, он не подумал ничего такого.

Стилински пялится в одну точку, барабаня пальцами по рулю. Лидия прикусывает губу.

— Я пригласила их на свою тематическую рождественскую вечеринку.

— Что? Зачем?

— Я решила, что Лора нарисовала тот витраж. И у неё нет обручального кольца на пальце. Так что свести тебя с кем-то, кто так же увлечён книгами Роулинг, показалось мне хорошей идеей. И, если честно, ещё я надеялась, что она принесёт немного своей выпечки. Чёрт, я теперь не смогу есть другие сладости. Лишь бы не набрать вес к свадьбе. Твоя задача, как друга невесты, пускать меня в эту кондитерскую не чаще раза в неделю.

— И что она ответила? Лора? Что она сказала тебе про вечеринку?

— Что с удовольствием придёт вместе с братом.

Стайлз взвыл.

— Это будет самая неловкая костюмированная вечеринка в моей жизни. Даже хуже той, когда Гринберг пришёл в ростовом костюме члена, и это увидели твои родители. Я так долго уговаривал тебя выбрать темой Гарри Поттера, а теперь мне придётся весь вечер надираться тыквенным пуншем в кладовке.

— Ты принимаешь всё слишком близко к сердцу. К тому же тебе не обязательно общаться с Хейлом.

— Мне кажется, он будет единственным, с кем я найду, о чём поговорить.

— Ты можешь попробовать наладить контакт с Лорой. Она хоть и не сходит с ума по мальчику, который выжил, но, думаю, сможет вынести твой бесконечный трёп. Уверена, из-за Дерека у неё есть иммунитет к такому. А еще она симпатичная.

— Дерек не выглядит болтуном, скорее наоборот. А Лора не в моём вкусе. Ты отлично знаешь, какие девушки мне нравятся. У неё нет ни единого шанса. Так что давай больше не будем об этом.

Остаток пути они проводят в молчании.

***  
Лидия выглядит безумно элегантно в голубой форме студентки Шармбатона. Она стоит у входа, приветствуя гостей и угощая их пуншем. Стайлз нервно переминается с ноги на ногу, держа для неё поднос.

— Лидс, можно я пойду? Мне нужно в туалет.

— Тебе не нужно, Стайлз.

— Ты не можешь быть уверена! Почему Джексон не может постоять рядом с тобой? В конце концов, он твой парень.

— Стайлз, заткнись и стой ровно. Я затеяла весь этот цирк только ради тебя, так что прояви уважение.

— Только если ты признаешь, что у твоего женишка слишком надменная рожа. Спорим, он сможет выбесить Хейлов, сказав не более пяти слов. Так что я здесь только для того, чтобы Лора не плюнула тебе в то-о-о-орт… Оу, привет Дерек!

Мантия на Хейле выглядит просто обалденно. Стайлзу даже немного завидно. Свою он пошил в ателье специально для этой вечеринки. Но она и на одну сотую не сидит на нём так здорово, как китайский ширпотреб, который Дерек наверняка купил в магазине «Всё для праздника».

— Кто-то сказал «торт»?

Лора появляется из-за спины брата с огромной коробкой наперевес. На ней мини, стилизованное под наволочку, и огромные накладные уши. Удивительно, но ей идёт. Брови Стайлза удивлённо ползут вверх, и он не может оторвать взгляд от двух милых круглых коленок. Лора истолковывает это по-своему, потом обращает внимание на изысканный костюм Лидии и едва заметно краснеет. Она впихивает коробку Дереку в руки и тычет в него пальцем.

— Ты говорил, что одеться домовым эльфом будет отличной идеей. Чувствую себя идиоткой, которая к тому же еще и зажала денег на костюм.

Стайлз взмахивает руками, забывая про поднос с пуншем, и бокалы жалобно звенят.

— Оу, нет, ты всё не так поняла! Я реально боялся, что кто-нибудь так оденется, пока не увидел тебя. Ты самый очаровательный домовой эльф, которого только можно представить. То есть я думал, что кто-то вроде Гринберга решит сэкономить на костюме, и, знаешь, нам придётся смотреть весь вечер на его волосатые ноги и, возможно, не только ноги, наволочка-то короткая…

Лидия отвешивает Стайлзу подзатыльник.

— Простите его, он абсолютно социально не адаптирован. Соберись, Стайлз. И извинись перед Лорой.

Парень выглядит ужасно сконфуженным, и это настолько мило, что Дерек не может сдержать улыбку.

— Прости, я не хотел, чтобы ты почувствовала себя неловко. Твой костюм реально крут, — Стайлз морщится, потирая ушиб, но его слова звучат искренне.

— А что в коробке?

— Ох, чуть не забыла! — Лора развязывает бечёвку и снимает крышку.

Внутри… сова. Точнее Стайлзу на мгновение кажется, что он видит настоящую сову, но потом он чувствует запах крема, от которого во рту моментально скапливается слюна.

— Вау, это то, что думаю? Она как живая! — Стайлз тянет к торту руку, но снова получает оплеуху от Лидии.

— Я пойду уберу это в холодильник, а ты пока покажи ребятам, что здесь и как. В конце концов, они тут впервые, — Лидия с голодным блеском в глазах подхватывает торт и скрывается на кухне.

— Не смей слопать его в одиночестве, иначе я обрею Джексона налысо прямо перед церемонией!

Стайлз оборачивается к Хейлам.

— Добро пожаловать на Святочный бал! Как насчёт пунша?

***

— И он прислал мне фотографию своей «волшебной палочки», — Дерек пальцами изображает кавычки. — Вот тогда-то я и понял, что форум Role-playing Hogwarts посвящён ролевым играм несколько иного рода.

Стайлз прячет лицо в ладонях, пытаясь сдержать смех.

— А самое ужасное, что до этого я тоже отправил ему своё фото, правда, в одежде. Как представлю, что кто-то на него сейчас передёргивает, сразу шерсть дыбом.

— Ну, ты и попал, чувак! Возможно, стоит сделать пластическую операцию, чтобы тебя случайно не узнали на улице.

— Честно говоря, первые несколько месяцев я реально обдумывал такую возможность.  
Только не смей рассказывать Лоре. Она будет глумиться надо мной до конца моих дней. А может и дольше.

— Обещаю унести эту тайну с собой в могилу.

Стайлз мгновение борется с собой, а потом бросает на Дерека лукавый взгляд.

— И сколько дюймов в длину была та «палочка»?

У Дерека носом идёт пунш, и он начинает кашлять.

— Она была из чёрного дерева или, ну, знаешь, светлых пород?

— Я уже жалею, что рассказал тебе, — Дерек отставляет стакан в сторону и пытается вытереть свою мантию салфеткой.

— Прости, не смог удержаться.

— Ты недостоин той совы, которую я расписывал почти четыре часа.

Теперь пуншем давится Стайлз.

— Ты сделал тот торт? Но я думал, что Лора…

— Она только испекла коржи и сварила крем. Сказала, что никто кроме тебя всё равно не оценит, и ей лень заморачиваться.

Стайлз отчаянно краснеет, и это чертовски мило. Он теребит край мантии, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки. Дерек чувствует приятное тепло, разливающееся в груди. И дело тут явно не в алкоголе.

— А вот и мой братец-задрот! Эй, вы чего такие мокрые и красные оба? — Лора переводит взгляд со Стайлза на Дерека и обратно.

— Обсуждали волшебные палочки и немного не сошлись во мнениях, из каких ингредиентов можно сделать сердцевину в реалиях американского мифотворчества. Дерек настаивал на том, что перья птицы Рух…

Лора закатывает глаза и, пробормотав «задроты, оба», скрывается в толпе.

— Лихо ты её спровадил.

— На Лидии всегда срабатывает…

Стайлз достаёт из кармана телефон, смотрит на время и, схватив Дерека за руку, резко подрывается с места.

— Сейчас фейерверк начнётся, пойдём, нужно занять хорошие места.

Дерек позволяет тащить себя сквозь толчею, наслаждаясь этим коротким моментом близости. Ладонь Стилински тёплая и немного липкая от пунша. Всю дорогу он не перестаёт болтать, но впервые за долгое время Дерека не напрягает чужой трёп. Кажется, что он за год не сказал и половины того количества слов, которое произнёс эти несколько часов общения со Стайлзом.

«Поздравляю тебя, ты попал!» — говорит он сам себе голосом Лоры.

— Вот! Здесь деревья не будут закрывать обзор, — Стайлз замирает и восторженно смотрит в небо. Он настолько сосредоточен, что забывает отпустить руку Хейла.

Первая яркая искра прорезает ночное небо. Стайлз радуется, как ребёнок. Он начинает рассказывать что-то про фейерверки на день Независимости, и про то, как его мама всегда разрешала развести небольшой костёр на заднем дворе, чтобы жарить зефир.

— Отец всегда ворчал, а она всё равно разрешала. Мне её не хватает.

Дерек вдруг понимает, что за всё время не увидел ни одного залпа. Он бы и рад отвернуться, но лицо Стайлза такое открытое и счастливое, несмотря на ту грусть, которой пропитан его голос…

— Эй, смотри, сейчас будет финал…

Стайлз оборачивается к Дереку, в его глазах отражаются цветные всполохи.  
Дерек зажмуривается, мысленно ударяя себя по лицу за то, что собирается сделать, и прижимается к губам Стайлза. Они отдают тыквенным пуншем.  
Стайлз замирает. Он не отвечает на поцелуй и, когда Дерек отстраняется, неловко отворачивается в сторону, высвобождая свои пальцы из ладони Хейла. Дерек ожидал чего-то подобного, но никто не мешал ему надеяться.

— Прости, я не должен был…

— Эм… Ничего страшного… В смысле, я не против того, что ты… Эм, не так! Я, конечно, догадывался, что ты по этой части и не имею ничего против… Снова не то! Я к тому, что геи — это здорово, и я рад, что… Геи и би, я хотел сказать, ведь ты и та девушка с витража…- Стайлз начинает частить, нервничая всё сильнее. Дерек до крови прикусывает щёку.

— Стайлз, не нужно….

— Так, стоп. Дай мне минуту, — он медленно выдыхает, чтобы успокоиться.

— Я не имею ничего против любой сексуальной ориентации, но сам предпочитаю девушек. И я очень удивлён, что понравился тебе. Не думал, что выгляжу хоть сколько-нибудь привлекательно в глазах такого горячего парня, как ты. Чёрт, меня опять несёт. Прости, мне нужно выпить, чтобы привести свои мозги в порядок.

Стайлз выглядит виноватым, хотя единственный, кто облажался — это Дерек. Он запускает руку в волосы, превращая свою идеальную укладку в гнездо, и с тоской смотрит на удаляющуюся спину Стилински. К нему подходит Лора. У неё в руках два бокала с шампанским и хайболл с виски, который она суёт брату в руки.  
Дерек делает большой глоток.

— Ты же не пьёшь шампанское. Зачем тебе сразу два?

— Ну, было два варианта развития событий, я приготовилась к обоим.

— Ты хотела вручить нам со Стайлзом шампанское? Я же не собирался делать ему предложение.

Лора пожимает плечами.

— Не каждый день твой брат-гик пытается завести парня.

Дерек фыркает и утыкается сестре в плечо, чтобы скрыть грустную улыбку. Она гладит его по голове, как когда-то в детстве. Они досматривают фейерверк до конца и по-тихому покидают вечеринку.

***

— Дерек ЧТО сделал?

Стайлз сидит на кровати Лидс, подобрав под себя ноги. Он смотрит в пол, нервно обкусывая ноготь на большом пальце. Девушка осторожно перехватывает его руку и устраивается рядом.

— Ты как?

— Нормально. Просто немного перенервничал. Он ведь не знал…

— Это его нисколько не оправдывает. Хочешь, я?..

— Спасибо, малышка, но тебе не обязательно спасать мою украденную честь. В случившемся есть и моя вина. Это был действительно хороший вечер, мы много разговаривали, и мне давно не было так комфортно с кем-то. И ты же знаешь, как меня иногда заносит. Я непроизвольно флиртую со всеми, кто мне нравится, даже если не имею в виду ничего такого. А потом еще этот фейерверк. Чёртово клише из романтических комедий и мелодрам. Я просто не ожидал, что он позарится на меня…

— Твоя самооценка меня поражает. Сколько раз тебе нужно повторить, что ты уже не тот тощий, практически наголо бритый подросток, которым был в школе, чтобы ты мне поверил?

Стайлз кладёт голову Лидии на плечо и тихо смеётся.

— Так значит, тебе было хорошо с ним? — как бы невзначай спрашивает Мартин.

— О нет, только не начинай. Может пора уже прекратить попытки свести меня с кем-то?

— Может пора уже забыть тот инцидент с Мэттом? То, что ты в свой первый раз наткнулся на мудака, ничего не значит.

— Не думаю, что когда-нибудь буду готов ко второй попытке.

Стайлз непроизвольно тянется к своей шее и старается дышать глубже. Лидия поджимает губы.

— Я не прошу тебя бросаться в объятия первого встречного. Просто… Обещай, что подумаешь над этим, ладно?

Стайлз вспоминает широкую шершавую ладонь Хейла и его улыбку с милыми кроличьими зубами и ямочками. Видимо у него будет проблема с тем, чтобы НЕ думать об этом.

***

Здание, в котором находилась кондитерская, полностью принадлежало семье Хейл. В этом были свои плюсы и минусы. Например, можно было жить в одной из квартир, находящихся в нём. С другой стороны, когда обитаешь в двух минутах ходьбы от собственного рабочего места, есть соблазн поспать подольше и, собственно, проспать. Или наоборот задерживаться на кухне до последнего и в итоге засыпать в собственном кабинете, потому что четыре лестничных пролёта становятся непреодолимой преградой на пути ко сну.  
Именно поэтому Лора в какой-то момент не выдержала и переехала в новое жильё, когда её бросил уже третий по счёту парень, обозвав трудоголичкой.

Так что теперь Дерек полностью занимал жилой этаж над кондитерской. И сестра пользовалась этим без зазрения совести.

— Дер, ну пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста! Джордан обидится, если я не приму его подарок! Это же Рождество на Гавайях. Я полжизни об этом мечтала.

— То есть ты в последний момент бросаешь на меня все дела и уезжаешь в путешествие со своим парнем, а я должен встречать Рождество в одиночестве? Это же семейный праздник! А кондитерская? Я не справлюсь один! Это же чёртов канун Рождества!

— С тобой останется Эрика!

— Мы отпустили её на день раньше, забыла? Она уже наверняка на полпути к родне, за сотню миль отсюда.

— Но там же ничего сложного! Готовить не нужно, только выдавать заказы и продавать остатки с витрины!

— Я не умею пользоваться кофемашиной! А чтобы найти что-то в твоём холодильнике требуется карта!

Лора жалобно скулит в трубку. Дерек представляет её щенячий взгляд и понимает, что ему не выиграть эту битву.

— Вали давай…

— Ты лучший!

— Но ты дашь мне отгул на день святого Валентина. Ненавижу толпы визжащих подростков, которые пускают слюни на наши витрины.

— Они пускают слюни на тебя, братец! Если ты не выйдешь в эту смену, у нас упадут продажи, — Лора хихикает.

— Заставишь Пэрриша отработать вместо меня. Я посмотрю, как ты будешь смеяться, когда какая-нибудь школьница с третьим размером сунет номер своего телефона ему в карман, — рыкнул Дерек и бросил трубку, не попрощавшись.

***

— Не могли бы вы обслужить меня вне очереди? Мне только заказ забрать.

— Как и мне, — одна благообразная старушка со взглядом фурии не дала другой пробраться к прилавку.

— Но меня ждёт такси!

— А нельзя открыть еще одну кассу?

— Те эклеры, что на витрине, последние? А шоколадных нет?

На часах всего десять утра, а Дерек уже готов вырвать кому-нибудь глотку собственными зубами. Ещё утром ему казалось, что счастье сестры должно быть на первом месте, но сейчас он уже не уверен.

— Кажется, тебе не помешает помощь.

Дерек оторвался от Лориной тетради с записями и удивлённо уставился на Стайлза.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Ну, я просто пробегал мимо…

Дерек недоверчиво приподнял бровь, и Стилински тяжело вздохнул. Сзади раздалось недовольное покашливание кого-то из клиентов.

— Ок, ты раскрыл меня. Я должен был сидеть дома, есть сырный попкорн и смотреть телевизор. Но я кое-что задолжал Лидии, а она сидит на выпечке твоей сестры, как на героине. Что приравнивается к тому, что я задолжал Лоре.

— И она попросила тебя помочь?

— Это будет не особо сложно, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Я подрабатывал бариста, когда учился в колледже. Ну, так как? Пустишь меня в святая святых?

Дерек смерил его оценивающим взглядом, решил, что хуже уже не будет, и приоткрыл дверцу, пропуская парня за стойку.

— Фартук в шкафу, туалет справа по коридору. Мой руки и вставай к прилавку. На тебе кофе и десерты с витрины, а я займусь выдачей заказов.

Через два часа совместных усилий очередь, казавшаяся бесконечной, поредела. Когда Дерек осознал, что клиенты, желающие забрать свой предоплаченный торт, закончились, а вместо очередного недовольно посматривающего на часы покупателя перед ним стоит чашка кофе, он чуть не зарыдал от облегчения.

— Ты как, приятель? — Стайлз вытер руки и обессиленно привалился к стойке. — Лично я с самого колледжа так не упахивался.

— Если бы не ты, меня бы точно растерзали. Нет ничего страшнее женщины, желающей заполучить торт, вышедший из-под рук Лоры.

Звякнул дверной колокольчик, оповещая о новом клиенте, и Дерек уже собирался обслужить его, как вдруг услышал радостный возглас Стилински:

— Дэнни?! Давно ты в городе?

— Стайлз? Тебя что, выперли с работы, и ты снова работаешь официантом, как в старые добрые времена?

Стилински сдёрнул фартук и выскочил из-за прилавка, заключая парня в объятия.

— К счастью нет, просто помогаю другу. Так что мне даже не заплатят, — Стайлз притворно скривился.

— Почему ты не в Бэйкон Хиллз?

— У отца затянувшийся медовый месяц, так что он не в городе. А Лидия сказала, что не будет праздновать Рождество в такой дыре. Она с родителями Уиттмора в их загородной резиденции. Чёртовы богатеи. Так что меня ждёт тихое одинокое Рождество в компании фастфуда и сериалов. Не самый худший вариант, если уж на то пошло.

Дэнни кивнул, а потом глянул на время.

— Чёрт, уже почти опаздываю!

Он протянул Дереку квитанцию, подхватил коробку и, поблагодарив Стайлза, который придержал ему дверь, выскочил на улицу.

— Одинокое Рождество, значит? — спросил Дерек, с деланным безразличием листая тетрадь с заказами.

— Ага, сегодня мы с тобой собратья по несчастью.

— Откуда ты?..

— О, не хмурь брови, твоя сестра — находка для шпиона, — хмыкнул Стилински, и, пожевав губу, выдал. — Я, конечно, сейчас скажу жуткую бестактность, но если ты так пошёл пятнами от того, что не знаешь, как ловчее предложить отпраздновать вместе, то я не буду долго ломаться.

Дерек поперхнулся кофе и покраснел еще сильнее.

— Это настолько очевидно?

— Я же Шерлок, забыл?

— Ты только не подумай, я не имел в виду ничего… такого.

— Ага, совместный просмотр Нетфликса и немного домашней еды, я понимаю, — Стилински тепло улыбнулся, и Дерек не смог сдержать ответной улыбки и кивнул.

— Тогда давай поскорее закончим. Картофельное пюре само себя не сделает.

***

Стайлз лежал в своей кровати, наслаждаясь запахом маминой рождественской выпечки. Обычно она вставала с самого утра и готовила шоколадные пряники с орехами и капелькой рома по старинному рецепту семьи Стилински. Стайлз знал, что Клаудия придёт будить его, как только достанет форму из духовки, так что обычно дожидался этого момента, нежась под одеялом. Но сегодня ему захотелось самому спуститься на кухню. Он потянулся к пряному и такому родному запаху, пытаясь встать, но не смог пошевелиться. Что-то держало его, спутав руки и сдавив грудную клетку. Он едва мог вдохнуть, чувствуя, как внутри душной волной поднимается паника. Тогда Стайлз попытался открыть глаза, но темнота и не думала отступать. Он дёрнулся сильнее, отчаянно пытаясь освободиться, и ощутил, как падает в бездну. И тогда он закричал…

***

Пока пропитанный ликёром кекс остывал под полотенцем, Дерек решил заняться омлетом. Он по одному разбивал яйца в миску, довольно мурлыкая себе под нос какую-то прилипчивую мелодию. Хейл старался не шуметь, потому что за стенкой спал Стайлз, отключившийся прямо на диване в гостиной. Дерек не стал его будить, просто подсунул подушку под голову и накрыл пледом, заботливо подвернув края, чтобы парень не скинул его ночью.

И хотя Хейл знал, что рождественского чуда не случится, и они не проснутся в одной постели, вчерашний вечер был одним из лучших за последние годы. Дерек зажарил заранее приготовленную индейку, а Стайлз сотворил что-то невообразимое из картошки, сливок и масла, сыпанув сверху тёртого пармезана. Они уютно устроились с тарелками прямо на диване перед телевизором. Это был первый раз, когда пригодилась подаренная дядей Питером плазма.

— Кажется, теперь я Лорин должник, — пробормотал Дерек, вспоминая, как мягкие волосы уснувшего Стайлза щекотали ему шею вчера вечером.

Услышав грохот, Дерек дёрнулся и выронил венчик. Он бросился в гостиную и увидел Стайлза лежащим на полу. Парень судорожно хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь вывернуться из пледа, в который закутался, как в кокон. Его зрачки были расширены, а на лбу выступил пот.

— Эй, что с тобой?

— Мне… мне так страшно… Это не со мной… это п-происходит не со мной… П-просто страшный сон…

Дерек медленно опустился на колени, пытаясь параллельно нащупать телефон Стайлза. Стилински тем временем высвободил руки и обхватил себя за плечи.

— Так… так душно… Не могу вдохнуть… — бормотал он, хотя его грудная клетка ходила ходуном, будто он только что пробежал стометровку. Он не реагировал на прикосновения и не отвечал на вопросы, дрожа всё сильнее.

Дерек открыл список последних набранных номеров. К счастью Лидия оказалось первой в списке.

— Ну же, давай, возьми трубку!

— Стайлз, я немного занята сейчас…

— Лидия, это Дерек. У Стайлза какой-то приступ, вроде астмы. Он смертельно напуган и выглядит так, будто вот-вот упадёт в обморок! Как мне ему помочь? У него есть ингалятор?

На другом конце провода послышалось шуршание и приглушённый возглас «Ну-ка заткнулись все!».

— Это не астма! У него паническая атака. Тебе нужно успокоить его дыхание. Для этого подойдёт бумажный пакет или что-то подобное. Только не смей касаться его шеи, еще хуже сделаешь. Где вы?

— У меня дома. Это в районе кондитерской.

— Перезвони мне через десять минут, если сам не справишься, я попробую приехать!  
Дерек осмотрелся, но ничего стоящего так и не пришло ему в голову. А потом он зацепился взглядом за губы Стилински и вспомнил, как тот задержал дыхание на вечеринке во время фейерверка.

— Надеюсь, это сработает, и Лидия не убьёт меня, — прошептал он и, бережно обхватив ладонями лицо Стайлза, поцеловал его.

***

— Когда я пришёл в себя, то обнаружил, что сижу на полу, уткнувшись Дереку в шею, представляешь? А он так бережно обнимал меня, будто я хрустальный, и всё бормотал какую-то успокаивающую чушь. Да, знаю, звучит как бред. Но мне было так уютно и спокойно рядом с ним…

— Ты в такие моменты даже Скотта к себе не подпускаешь. Если МакКол узнает, это разобьёт ему сердце.

— Я знаю, Лидс, знаю!

— Он тебе нравится.

— Конечно, он мне нравится! Он умный, с ним по-настоящему интересно. У нас схожие хобби и взгляды на жизнь…

— Бла-бла-бла! Ты отлично понял о каком «нравится» идёт речь. Где ты сейчас? Всё еще у него?

— Ага, он вышел в магазин…

— Если ты сейчас сбежишь, я не отдам тебе твой рождественский подарок.  
Стайлз застонал.

— Ты не посмеешь!

— Еще как посмею! Возьми себя в руки, выкинь Дэллера из головы и дай уже себе шанс на счастье.

— Стайлз, ты еще здесь? Я купил пиво! — вслед за хлопком двери раздался голос Дерека.

— Мне пора, — прошептал Стилински в трубку и выскользнул из ванной, сталкиваясь с Дереком в коридоре. — Душу готов продать за холодную бутылочку Гиннесса! Ну, что сегодня посмотрим?

***

— У тебя закончился сырный попкорн, так что пришлось сделать солёный и смешать его с сырными крекерами, — вернувшийся с кухни Стайлз запинается о собственную ногу и неловко валится на диван, обдавая Дерека волной рассыпанных снеков.

— Кажется, последнее пиво было лишним… — хмыкает Хейл, придерживая его за плечо и перехватывая полупустую миску.

— Прости-прости! Я всё уберу! — Стайлз начинает суетиться, смахивая крошки прямо на пол.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

— Неудивительно, что у тебя всё еще нет девушки, свинтус.

Стайлз сконфуженно бормочет себе под нос:

— Ну, прости. Не всем же быть привлекательными двухметровыми кондитерами с рельефным прессом.

Дерек обнажает зубы в широкой улыбке, смешно морща нос.

— Поэтому ты так на меня смотришь? — спрашивает он, заставляя парня покраснеть еще сильнее.

— Просто у тебя попкорн в волосах…

Стилински запускает пальцы Дереку в волосы, перебирая их и почёсывая ногтями кожу.

— Там ведь ничего нет, верно? — Хейл мягко обхватывает запястье Стайлза, убирая его руку от своей головы.

— Тебе неприятно?

— Нет, но если ты продолжишь, это может стать проблемой…

— Не станет, — Стайлз отбирает у Дерека бутылку с пивом и ставит её на пол. Он снова тянется к шее Хейла, но тот отстраняется.

— Стайлз, ты пьян.

— Я достаточно трезв, чтобы отвечать за свои действия, — при всей своей неуклюжести Стилински необычайно ловко обходит защиту, выставленную Дереком, и оказывается у него на коленях.

— Хорошо, тогда вот тебе другой аргумент. Я предпочитаю не связываться с натуралами. Это всегда больно заканчивается, — Хейл деликатно обхватывает Стайлза за талию и пытается усадить обратно на диван, но тот лишь сильнее сжимает его бёдрами. — Не дразни меня, Стайлз. Ты отлично знаешь, что нравишься мне. Но лучше я стану твоим другом, чем попыткой разнообразить сексуальную жизнь. Если завтра ты протрезвеешь и всё еще будешь в настроении для экспериментов или разового перепиха, я могу дать тебе телефон одного…

Стайлз утыкается Дереку в шею и щекотно фыркает.

— Я ужасный человек.

— Нет, ты просто… — пытается примирительно сказать Дерек, но Стилински прижимает пальцы к его губам, прося тишины.

— Прости, что заставил тебе подумать, будто ты для меня — развлечение на одну ночь. Тогда на вечеринке я соврал тебе. Я… я играю за обе команды. У меня был гомосексуальный опыт, еще в колледже. Правда, настолько неудачный, что я запретил себе даже думать о повторении, — Стайлз непроизвольно тянется к своему горлу, будто пытается защитить его.

«Только не смей касаться его шеи…» — слова Лидии яркой неоновой вывеской вспыхивают в памяти Дерека.

— И что заставило тебя так резко передумать?

— Ты.

Дерек закусывает губу.

— Вчерашняя паническая атака, она из-за этого? — спрашивает он, хотя практически уверен в ответе.

— Вроде того. Чёрт, это так стыдно… Я запутался в пледе, и мне приснилось, что я снова вернулся в… тот день, — то, каким тонном Стайлз произносит эту фразу, заставляет Дерека поёжиться.

— Тебе нечего стыдиться. Ты… ты расскажешь мне?.. Не обязательно сегодня, но когда ты будешь готов…

— Тут особо не к чему готовиться. Всё довольно прозаично. Меня не насиловали, если ты об этом подумал. Мне понравился парень, я понравился ему. Оказалось, что он любит пожёстче. Так что он попросил разрешения связать мне руки. Я согласился. Но потом он решил немного… придушить меня. И вот я здесь… Настолько жалкий, что отшиваю обалденного парня, прикидываясь гетеро, потому что могу впасть в панику, если ко мне кто-то…

Дерек бережно прижимает Стайлза к себе и целует, не давая закончить. Стилински вздрагивает, и Хейлу на мгновение кажется, что его оттолкнут, но потом парень отвечает.

— Хочу тебя, — шепчет он, отрываясь от мягких губ спустя несколько минут. — Хочу заняться с тобой сексом прямо сейчас…

— А ты не сбежишь утром, оставив меня с разбитым сердцем и поруганной честью? — Дерек закусывает губу, стараясь сдержать улыбку.

— Надеюсь, ты не настолько плох в постели, чтобы мне захотелось сбежать. — Дерек хмурит брови. — То есть не в том смысле плох, как мой бывший… То есть я не думаю, что ты решишь причинить мне вред… На самом деле я очень надеюсь, что ты хорош в этом, ведь я ни с кем не спал с колледжа… Ну вот. Я это сказал. Чёрт…

— Ты, правда, думаешь, что меня это оттолкнёт? — Дерек подаётся бёдрами вперёд, заставляя Стайлза охнуть.

А спустя секунду Стилински сдавленно стонет, когда широкая шершавая ладонь пробирается к нему в джинсы.

— Обожаю твои руки. Влюбился в них в первый же день. Ты стоял там за прилавком, а я представлял, как бы здорово твои пальцы ощущались на моём члене.

— Что еще ты представлял? — рыча, спрашивает Дерек.

— Представлял, как опускаюсь на колени и отсасываю тебе, а на тебе та мантия с вечеринки.

— Ах ты, маленький фетишист!

— Ты выглядел, как актёр из «Пятидесяти оттенков Гриффиндора»!

— Господи, ты смотрел эту чушь?!

— В своё оправдание могу сказать, что отсутствие секса толкает людей на ужасные поступки.

— Я позволю тебе сделать это, но только после третьего свидания, — Дерек сильнее сжимает член Стайлза, заставляя парня скулить от восторга.

Стилински запрокидывает голову, а потом резко вздрагивает, ужасно пугая Дерека, и пытается отстраниться, мотая головой и упираясь ему в грудь. А спустя секунду Хейл чувствует, как его ладонь становится мокрой.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, кроме того, что кончил за три минуты от простой дрочки. Боже, как стыдно… — он обессиленно утыкается лицом Хейлу в шею. — То, что ты сказал про свидание… Ты серьёзно?

— Очень серьёзно. А если ты откажешься, я уничтожу свадебный торт Лидии.

— Какое коварство, — Стайлз округляет глаза в притворном испуге. Он неловко сползает с колен Дерека, поправляя одежду. Хейл встаёт вслед за ним и чувствует, как под ногами хрустят крекеры.

— Счастливого и снежного тебе Рождества, — с невинной улыбкой тянет Стайлз, а потом зачерпывает еще горсть снеков и подбрасывает в воздух. — Я в душ.

Дерек провожает его взглядом, а потом смотрит на белые комочки рассыпанной кукурузы. Они и впрямь похожи на крупные снежные хлопья.

— И тебе счастливого Рождества, свинтус…


End file.
